


Make the Bad Days Good

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty surprises Jack, Captains get lunch together, Fluffy, Jack is Canadian, Jack is having a bad day, M/M, Maple Cream, i think it's cute, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Jack's day starts out bad when he goes to eat his maple cream and it's moldy, from there, it just gets worse. Traffic was bad, practice was bad too and to top it all off, Bitty is still at school so he gets to go back to an empty apartment. Or does he?Basically, Jack's day is crap but Bitty surprises him by showing up to Providence without telling him.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Make the Bad Days Good

Jack didn’t often indulge in maple cream. When his parents came to visit they would oftentimes bring him some, and if kept in the fridge it lasted quite a while without going bad. Jack prided himself on being able to make it last for as long as he could (though it went amazing with Bitty’s biscuit and other treats so he found himself eating it more frequently). This morning, he was going to treat himself. Have a slice of Bitty’s homemade bread with some of the maple cream, and he was looking forward to it. That was until he opened the small container and found mold all over it. He frowned deeply, his mood immediately souring as he tossed it into the garbage. It was still early but there was a chance Bitty would be awake, so he texted him, ‘My day is ruined’. Maybe he was being a little dramatic but maple cream was no trivial thing.

Bitty responded in only a few minutes, ‘:( Oh no honey. What happened?’

‘My maple cream got moldy! I only just got it’

The two went back and forth for a little bit, with Bitty comforting Jack as best he could over text. They talked until Jack had to go for practice with the promise of talking to Bitty later. He was getting lunch with Marty and Thirdy after, which would probably occupy most of his afternoon. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go he just… didn’t want to go now. It was ridiculous to let a small thing like moldy maple cream ruin his day but so much of his feelings were based on the first few moments that he was awake. If Bitty were there? He woke up happy and content and that carried into the rest of the day. But the day after Bitty left? Or something went wrong (like moldy maple cream)? He would become cranky Jack, though the length of the crankiness depended on what happened during the rest of the day.

It seemed that today was going to be a very long and trying day indeed because traffic was bad on the way to the arena, he was convinced he hit every red light between his apartment and there. Then, as soon as Jack stepped out of his car to head to practice, he stepped right into a puddle, soaking his foot in cold water. He closed his eyes, making sure to take a slow, deep breath. It was fine. It was only water. Except he didn’t have a change of shoes and they probably wouldn’t be dry by the time practice finished. He grabbed his bag from the passenger side of the car and trudged inside. As he did, he texted Bitty, telling him that while nothing traumatic ahd happened, he was just annoyed and irritable. 

Practice was bad too. It felt like it was going on forever and he kept messing up, he didn’t even have a reason as to why he was doing so poorly but he just couldn’t get into it. It felt like the team wasn’t into it either. Snowy kept letting the puck into the net, and they couldn’t get the new formations they were trying to get down to work right. It felt like it was all falling apart and Jack didn’t know why. Logically, he knew that every practice wasn’t going to be perfect, in fact, it shouldn’t be so that they could improve and work on things but this just seemed worse than normal. He didn’t understand and with his mood already being and, this just made it worse. And of course, he still had to go to lunch with Marty and Thirdy with a wet shoe.

As he got showered and ready to go, he contemplated just moving it to a different day. Or at least pushing it back to get a different pair of shoes but Bitty would probably be disappointed in his lack of hospitality if he did that, so he instead slid his foot into a soaked shoe, wincing a bit as he did.

In the end, lunch wasn’t that bad and he enjoyed it. Marty and Thirdy really helped him relax and the place they had gone to was a little hole in the wall, so no one made a big deal out of them being there. They talked about the team, how they thought everyone was doing, strategies that they could use and new lineups to try. They also talked about their families. Jack told them that it was going to be a bit before he saw Bitty again since he was busy with school and Jack had practice along with upcoming roadies. They were sympathetic and understanding. Jack was so lucky to be on the team he was on. By the time they were leaving the restaurant, it was creeping towards dinnertime. Jack was feeling much lighter than he had earlier in the day, and he was glad for that.

The drive to the apartment wasn't great. It was just as bad as the drive to practice since Jack knew that he would be arriving to an empty home to an empty house. He couldn’t wait until he was able to have Bitty with him all the time. Bitty just made everything feel like home in a way that Jack never could. He parked his car and headed up to his apartment door, and as he put the key in the lock, the smell of cinnamon, sugar and apples wafted to his nose before he even opened the door. He knew what that meant. He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face as he opened the door and made his way inside, and maybe it was partly due to the fact that he was slipping his still slightly dmap shoes off. But Bitty wasn't supposed to be there for a while, in fact it was supposed to be about two weeks before they were set to see each other again. But with every step up the stairs felt like there was a weight falling off his shoudlers until he stood at the top, looking at Bitty. Bitty was moving around the kitchen, there were ingredients everywhere and dirty bowls and utensils, but he was in the middle of cleaning, which meant the pie was in the oven. Jack just took a moment to take it all in before saying, “Heya, Bits,” as he strode over, grin still on his face.

Bitty, who had just deposited a bowl into the sink, turned to look at Jack, “Sweetpea!” He didn’t let Jack make it to him as he ran over to him and easily jumped into his arms. Jack caught him with a chuckle, his hands going under his thighs to keep him up while Bitty’s legs wrapped around his waist, “What are you doing here?” He murmured after he had caught Bitty’s lips in a very wonderful and much-needed kiss.

“You kept telling me about how bad your day was,” He explained, arms now finding their way around Jack’s neck so that he could gently run his fingers through the hair at the nape, “And I just couldn’t let you come back to an empty house,” He gave him a dazzling smile, “So I came here. I do have some work to do but I wanted to get the pie in as soon as I got here,”

Jack’s heart was going to burst out of his chest, he was convinced it was. How had he gotten so damn lucky? “What kind of pie?” He asked, moving them back into the kitchen before gently setting Bitty down again, as much as he didn’t want to.

“Maple sugar-crusted apple since I know you didn’t get to have your hit of maple this morning,” He reached up and cupped Jack’s cheek for a moment before pulling away, “Oh! And-!” He rushed to the fridge, opening it with a flourish. He pulled out a small container of maple cream, “I know it isn’t as good as the stuff your parents bring but I figured it could hold you over ‘til they visited again.” Jack grinned. He hadn’t stopped grinning since he had walked into the apartment and now his cheeks were starting to hurt. Bitty looked so proud of himself, and Jack was so in love, “Bits, you didn’t have to. But thank you, it means the world to me,” He walked over and pulled Bitty close to him by the waist. Bitty, who hadn’t had time to put the cream away, just set it on the counter so he could instead wrap his fingers in Jack’s shirt.

“I love you, Bitty, thank you for this.” Jack murmured as he leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, “You make even the bad days good.”

Bitty tilted his head ever so slightly so that he could press a kiss to Jack’s lips, “Honey, you deserve only good days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I really liked writing this one. As always if something needs to be changed or added let me know! And leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!


End file.
